Roar of the Beast King
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Set two months after the events of the Black Rebellion. A mysterious youth who bears a striking resemblance to Lelouch vi Britannia, mysterious living metal invaders named Zonders, and a machine called GaoGaiGar... Since when did the world stop making sense! Isn't this supposed to be some kind of story about revenge and not hope! In collaboration with brave kid.


It was a black void without end, ever expanding beyond its borders while giant stars streamed across the blackness of the abyss, moving about while storms of colors rolled in across the black board, a congregant of all emerging from the nothing. Within this black space, a green light streamed across the void, passing through the countless stars and colored storms, as if heading for a specific destination.

Even now, after having slumbered for years, it could still feel a dark presence in this world. A presence foul and tainting everything it touched, warping and distorting it before it left nothing but ruin in its wake. Of course, where there must be darkness, there must always be light. He could sense it, a light that swam in this black abyss known as evil. Though this light had delved into darkness far deeper than the being knew possible, it's light had not dimmed. If at all anything, it could only grow brighter.

Now, however, it felt the light waning, falling into the abyss of despair. If given reason to advance, if given the strength to trudge forward, then the being could restore its light, and grant it the means to banish the darkness that sullied it.

It was then that the sounds of a lion's roar echoed within the farthest reaches of space, its declaration resounding through the universe and reverberating through the bodies of any that heard its proud cry.

~~~Episode 1: The Mysterious Boy Named Leo~~~

_"Listen to me, ######! Nunnally, she's in danger! If we work together, then we-"_

_Nunnally... that name... where have I heard it before?_

_"Shut up! You're existence was a mistake! You shouldn't be here! I'll be the one to take care of Nunnally from now on!"_

_Who is that...? Who are you?_

_Why would you say that to me? What did I do?_

_"######!"_

_"#######!"_

**BANG!**

"Gah!"

BONK!

"Ow! God dammit!"

The youth groaned as he held his skull, his skin flaring in pain while his hand rubbed his head. "Son of a... what the hell did I hit?" he muttered before realizing where he was.

It was a cramped space, a bit too cramped for his tastes. He could see little, as there were only three screens in front of him painted in black, one on either side of him and the last one in front of him. He could see his reflection staring back at him, a look of confusion over his pale face. His black mane fell to the collar of his outfit, colored purple with a cravat at the neck. What surprised him, however, was the burning flame that could be seen through his orange eyes.

Had his eyes always looked like that?

His fingers gingerly touched the screen before seeing that he wore a black glove. Looking at himself, he saw that he wore some kind of regal yet bizarre outfit, clearly looking outlandish and extravagant in purple with gold trims and a cravat at the neck.

As soon as the fingers touched the screen, a strange sensation spread across from him, information slowing filling into his head. He could recognize several terms, despite being so unfamiliar to him, as this was the first he had heard of them.

Galeon.

Zonders.

"What in the world..." the youth muttered under his breath before his fingers flew all over the place, pressing buttons and sliding controls into their proper place before the cramped space, which was in actuality a cockpit, began to vibrate with a humming sound echoing around softly before the screen lit, a diagnostic screen appearing quickly.

Written in bold green letters above the report was the name 'Galeon'. "Galeon..." the youth whispered before his eyes shined, and his black hair flourishing into light orange before returning to its natural state. Just as quickly had it vanished did a feral grin appear on the boy's face, his hands gripping the control. "Okay then... Let's get outta here!"

(Scene Break)

Meanwhile, in another space, where no human had ever stepped foot into, a black robed figure stepped out form the darkness. His entire body was hidden from view by some kind of black robe, the hood covering his entire head while the rest of it hid his body, the shadows covering what would be exposed to the sun. Beneath the darkness was shifting, glowing skin that composed of wires, and eyes that burned in the darkness like coal.

"Arise, my Machine Kings..." the robed figure commanded, his voice cold and hoarse like he hadn't spoken for ages, extending out his hand. It revealed that it was all metallic muscle made up of various sorts of wires and tubes while a metal frame provided the bone. It was like the man's body was that of a machine and not human.

As soon as the words parted from his lips, four figures emerged from the shadows. One was a beautiful woman with flowing pink hair and a dark smile, wearing a revealing red dress and black shackles around her ankles and wrists. The second was a man of Chinese descent, wearing a white jacket over a black shirt and dark jeans, black bracers around his wrists and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, headphones blocking out nearly all nose in his ears. The third was an elderly man with tanned skin and oval glasses colored orange, his eyes beady and calculating while dressed in tattered robes. The last was like the robed man, dressed in a black cloak, but his face was revealed, showing a man in his late thirties with dark facial hair and a shaggy black mane that fell to his shoulders.

"Well, it's about damn time!" the Chinese man groaned, rubbing his shoulders. "I thought that was going to take forever!"

"Oh, hush now, Mao." the woman said with a flourish, performing a mock bow and twirling around as she did so. "What does our Lord command of us?"

"Cain's Legacy has appeared once more." the man stated, thus earning him the attention of his commanders. The old man in particular looked fascinated as steam began to pour out from the corners of his malevolent grin.

"Ah, so that wretched machine's appeared again, eh?" Madd asked with relish. "I've been looking forward to this day!"

"Of course you would, Madd, you old goat." the pink woman admonished him. "You always loved to think with machines, especially his!"

"Like you're one to talk, Psyla." the cloaked man stated with a cold tone, his expression completely lifeless. "If I may ask, why are you using that body and not appearing in person? It is disrespectful."

"I rather like this body, so full of life and vigor...!" Psyla giggled, performing a little spin. "Plus, I'm sure it would make that little boy from this girl's memories cry in joy before he falls into despair!"

"Wow, you're a real bitch!" Mao laughed before he found a blade at his throat, courtesy of Psyla. "Oi, watch where you're pointing that!"

"Enough, Mao, Psyla..." the longhaired man stated with a cold edge in his tone. Immediately, the two backed down. "Madd, can we trust you to deal with the incompetent fool who awoke that insufferable lion?"

Madd grinned like a madman before his form suddenly shifted. His black robes, which appeared to be tattered and worn, became finer and fitting that of nobility, and his appearance becoming more younger.

"It will be my pleasure, Rowen!"

(Scene Break)

"Gah, this sucks..."

A young Britannian soldier groaned as he tossed another large chunk of rubble over his shoulder, sending it into the small bin behind him. He was one of the unlucky people that were sent to Kamine Island per orders of Prince Schneizel to recover the body of the most infamous man in all of Britannia. Still, he didn't understand why they were sent though. The man was dead, hell even that Eleven who became the Knight of Seven brought back a piece of his mask, so what was the point of looking for a body?

"Don't see the point of it all." the soldier grumbled, rubbing his shoulders. "Zero's dead, so why the hell are we looking for the body of a dead man anyway?"

He didn't expect to get an answer from what sounded like a roar of some kind. Immediately, he jumped, and all the other soldiers became alert, looking around wildly and grabbing the rifles from their shoulders. "What the hell is going on here?!" he heard one of the soldiers in a Sutherland Knightmare shout before he was sent flying along with many large pieces of debris. Smoke blew out from everywhere, and sent many of the soldiers flying.

He barely had time to see a golden Knightmare burst out from beneath the rubble before he was clonked out, unconscious taking him.

(Scene Break)

Rivalz gritted his teeth as he was knocked back, send to the ground with a burning pain in his cheek. "M-mister!" the small girl screamed, running to his side while the dog barked harshly at the men in front of them. They were two Britannian officers, both holding a nightstick.

Rivalz wasn't the hero type, but when you see a girl about to be abused by police officers simply because she was an Eleven, you tend to get yourself into trouble. Things had definitely gotten straight to hell ever since the Black Rebellion two months ago, and Elevens were treated much more harshly than before. It seemed as if everywhere he turned while looking at the ghettos he saw officers and soldiers beating up Elevens for no reason at all.

It made him sick.

The officer glared at Rivalz as he tapped his nightstick against his shoulder with a sneer. "Tch, talk about annoying... For a Britannian, you're really starting to piss me off."

Rivalz didn't say anything. There was no point in talking sense to scum like this. The girl whimpered as she hid behind his back, clinging to his shirt while the dog continued to growl and bark at them. 'Dammit, if only Lelouch was here...' he grimaced, knowing that his friend always had some kind of escape plan on hand.

The officer trotted over to Rivalz, about to strike him again to tear the girl off of him, however he took only a few steps before the dog leaped and sank its teeth into its legs. "Muku!" the girl shouted as the officer scowled and tore the dog off of him and tossed it.

Rivalz's eyes widened. 'No, if he goes over that guard railing...!'

Right then, the most unbelievable thing happened. Rivalz saw a purple blur shoot up from underneath the railing and the dog vanished. The officers stared, slack-jawed while the girl and Rivalz couldn't believe what had just happened. "Hey, isn't there some kind of law about animal abuse or something?" Rivalz blinked and turned his head off to the side to see someone gently placing the dog on the ground before standing back up to full height. It was obviously male, slightly taller than Rivalz, with black hair and wearing what could only be considered as a one-piece suit pained purple with a cravat. A Halloween costume, maybe?

When the figure turned to face the officers, Rivalz's breath hitched. 'No way...!'

The man was young, probably the same age as him while his hair was shaggy, coming down to the collar of his outfit while the bangs covered up most of his left eye. Both eyes were bright orange, but what seemed strange about him was the bracelet along his wrist, which resembled the head of a lion.

"W-who the hell are you?" the officer scowled, though Rivalz could see the man shaking as the boy frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head and closing his eyes. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you little brat!"

"My God, you two are noisy." the boy complained before turning to the dog, who barked at him happily. "What do you think I should do with these guys? Maybe dangle them over the rail and give them a taste of their own medicine?"

He received a whine in response. "What, really? Then how about hanging them upside down without their pants? Give them a dose of humiliation?"

Another whine. "Beat them half to death, then? ...On second thought, that sounds like it'll be too much work!" The boy sighed and tipped his head further before a light bulb flashed over his head and snapped his fingers. "Aha!"

(Scene Break)

Rivalz could barely hold in his laughter as he watched the officers, both of which now stark naked, running off at high speeds while several dogs, all of which gathered by Muku, chased after them, barking right at their heels. The girl cheered for the dogs while the boy whistled. "Go get 'em guys! Leave no survivors!" he cackled, wiping a tear from his eyes. "Oh man, that was funny..."

"I'll say!" Rivalz said, finally managing to get control of his laughter. "Dude, you're a freaking GENIOUS!"

The girl and the dog ran up to the boy and bowed their heads, a large smile on her face. "Thank you so much for saving Muku, mister!"

The boy grinned as he waved it off. "Eh, no thanks necessary! Though, if anyone gives you trouble, just holler, alright? Oh, and before I forget..." the boy seemingly glared at Muku. "Watch your mouth, dog. Seriously, you've a freaking potty mouth!"

The dog barked back at him indignantly. Rivalz practically gawked at the scene, watching the mysterious hero bickering with a dog for a good five minutes before they called a truce. The girl thanked the two and ran off somewhere, probably back home. Once they were alone, the secretary of Student Council turned to the youth, who had both hands behind his head with a carefree look on his face. "Thanks dude, you saved us... Uh, sorry, I'm Rivalz. You have a name?"

The boy hesitated for a moment while a thoughtful look appeared on his face, wondering what he should say before a light bulb flashed over his head again. "The name's Leo. Nice to meet ya!"

**Turn 1: END**

This is a crossover between the 90's anime GaoGaiGar, as per request of my collaborator brave kid. I apologize if this story is crappy, as I am unused to writing a very... un-Lelouch Lelouch! Basically, he's suffering from amnesia, deals with alien threats, pilots a transformable Knightmare, becomes the big hero, yada yada yada! To cheesy mecha fans, I hope you like it. Suffice to say, this will receive very little updates to my other stories. Also, if you thought this was cool, obviously you have too much time on your hands or have low standards XD. By the way, another new story of mine titled "Seed of Freedom" will be posted. Basically, it's a Code Geass crossover with Gundam Seed with a Kira-like Lelouch. Yeah, wish me luck on that one, cause that is hard as hell! Thankfully, however, he's not a total dumbass like Suzaku :/


End file.
